


В третьем ящике снизу

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Гарри пропал. К счастью, Драко всегда может найти его в третьем ящике снизу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	В третьем ящике снизу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Third Drawer Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794931) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



***

Он нетерпеливо топтался у их порога, поспешно наброшенное пальто насквозь промокло под дождем, волосы растрепались, носки он забыл впопыхах, и теперь пальцы во влажных ботинках поджимались от холода. Руки в странной спорадической манере постукивали по дверному косяку, словно играли на невидимом пианино.

Раздался щелчок. Пальцы прервали свою бесшумную мелодию. Вспыхнул свет, осветив его фигуру, подчеркивая всклокоченные волосы и безумный взгляд.

– Драко? – сонно произнесла Гермиона, запахивая халат.

– Прости, я знаю, что уже поздно, просто не знал, к кому еще обратиться, – начал Драко, дыхание перехватывало от сдерживаемого страха.

Смущение и сонливость исчезли с лица Гермионы, сменившись странным и нечитаемым выражением, но затем она успокоилась. 

– Гарри? – устало спросила она. Драко удивленно посмотрел на нее.

– Да, – натянуто ответил он, тщетно пытаясь скрыть эмоции. 

Гермиона, видимо, прочитала что-то по его лицу, по тому, как он держал себя. Драко ненавидел быть настолько прозрачным, настолько предсказуемым. Он сумел выдавить улыбку.

– Гермиона? Кто там?

Драко заглянул Гермионе за спину. Наверху лестницы Рон сонно потирал глаза, рукава его пижамы на мгновение закрыли лицо. Гермиона оглянулась, всё ещё держа руку на дверной ручке.

– Драко, – неохотно ответила она. – По поводу Гарри.

То, как она это сказала, заставило Драко в одночасье пересмотреть своё мнение о ней. В ее голосе звучала холодность, а взгляд казался отстранённым. Возможно, его визит что-то прервал. А может, он просто был не настолько желанным гостем, как ему казалось.

На удивление, спускающийся по лестнице Рон внимательно глядел на Драко. Ясные голубые глаза искали что-то в его лице Драко не чувствовал ничего, кроме страха, беспокойства и чего-то еще, чего-то тёмного и зловещего.

– Что, приятель, снова любовная ссора, – наконец сказал Рон, подходя к Гермионе. – Зайдёшь на чашку чая? – Гермиона толкнула его острым локтем, явно недовольная этим предложением.

– Нет, – отказался Драко. – Нет, мы должны найти его, он...

– Просто очередной глупый спор, – заявила Гермиона, немного недоброжелательно. – Успокойся и иди спать. Он вернётся завтра утром. Как и всегда.

– Я волнуюсь за него, – резко перебил Драко. – Раньше он никогда не уходил так, без предупреждения, и я беспокоюсь о том, куда он пошёл…

– Он наверняка в безопасности, – сказал Рон. Драко глянул на суровую на вид Гермиону.

– Гарри ведь с вами, да? – сердито спросил он, и Гермиона нервно покачала головой, выражение ее лица оставалось жёстким. – Пожалуйста, дайте мне его увидеть! Мне всё равно, что он говорит обо мне, пока он в порядке, пожалуйста, мне нужно знать…

– Его здесь нет, приятель, – тихо ответил Рон.

– Он…

– Он с друзьями.

– Вы его самые близкие друзья! – возразил Драко.

– Он с парочкой старых друзей, – тихо произнес Рон. – Всё в порядке. Он не злится на тебя.

– Значит, вы видели его? Он заходил? Говорил что-нибудь обо мне? О нас?

– Ложись спать, – огрызнулась Гермиона. – Ты слишком остро реагируешь.

– Гермиона, – тихо сказал Рон, – он тоже заботится о Гарри…

– Ладно, я устала, и мое терпение заканчивается. Мне это всё надоело.

Драко посмотрел на нее недоверчиво. После ссор с Гарри он довольно редко обращался за поддержкой к Рону и Гермионе. Могла ли давняя школьная неприязнь стать причиной её холодного взгляда и нетерпеливого постукивания пальцами по дверной раме? Гермиона всё ещё держалась за дверную ручку, что бесспорно свидетельствовало об отсутствии какой-либо гостеприимности. 

Дождь лился Драко за шиворот.

– Тогда я пойду, – голос был едва слышен из-за ливня. – Пожалуйста, сообщите, если Гарри появится. Я просто хочу знать, что с ним всё нормально. Что между нами всё нормально.

С этими словами он отвернулся и аппарировал в холодную ночь.

***

Он снял промокшее пальто и бросил его на кухонный стол. Недоделанный ужин оказался в раковине, кухонное полотенце валялось на полу. Всё осталось именно там, где парой часов ранее и произошла ссора между ним и Гарри. Тогда Драко повернулся, собираясь сказать что-нибудь жестокое и резкое, но вдруг обнаружил, что остался на кухне один. Гарри ушел. Он никогда не уходил так внезапно, без предупреждения, без угроз или опостылевших прощаний. Драко облокотился о кухонную стойку, подперев голову руками. Ему просто хотелось протянуть руку и снова прикоснуться к Гарри, поцеловать его мозолистую ладонь, рассказать, как сожалеет о своих словах, попросить вернуться домой...

Послышался слабый хлопок. Кто-то аппарировал на крыльцо.

Какое-то мгновение Драко колебался, сомневаясь, стоит ли прикидываться холодным и равнодушным. Но беспокойство и любовь победили, так что он поспешил открыть входную дверь.

– Не меня ждёшь, да? – сказал Рон, глядя на выражение лица Драко. – Слушай, прости за Гермиону. Она просто... иногда бывает немного раздражительной. – Рон проследил, как Драко пригладил взъерошенные волосы, пряди зацепились за серебряное кольцо. То самое, которое Гарри подарил ему много лет назад в знак любви и прощения. – Я подумал, что мне следует зайти проверить, в норме ли ты. Ну, очевидно, это не так, но...

– Спасибо. Я в порядке, – напряженно усмехнулся Драко. 

– Я сделаю кофе, – предложил Рон. – Тебе стоит переодеться. Видел бы тебя сейчас Гарри, опять разворчался бы о пневмонии и глупых слизеринцах.

Губы Драко искривились в самоуничижительной улыбке, и он поднялся наверх.

Спустя пару минут раздался глухой звук удара.

Рон уронил кофейную чашку, ароматная тёмная жидкость расплескалась. Лучший кофе по-гватемальски растёкся по всей кухне.

Но Рон уже мчался наверх.

***

Драко сидел на их с Гарри кровати, бездумно рассматривая пятна на ковре.

– Все нормально? – осторожно спросил Рон.

– Его вещи… – начал Драко, и Рон вежливо проигнорировал то, как сорвался его голос на середине предложения. – Гарри… он… всё исчезло.

Рон бросил взгляд на открытый шкаф. Конечно же, сторона Гарри была совершенно пуста. Вычищена. Рон подошел к комоду, и Драко молча покачал головой. 

– Всё это, – произнёс он. – Носки, нижнее белье, всё.

Но Рон открыл третий ящик снизу и что-то вытащил. Любимая рубашка Гарри. Темно-зеленая, слизеринский зеленый.  
– Это неправда, – тихо сказал Рон. – Гарри никогда не оставил бы эту рубашку.

Драко поднял взгляд на Рона, протягивающего ему приятную на ощупь ткань. Запах Гарри навсегда въелся в мягкий хлопок.

Драко потянулся и забрал из его рук рубашку. Через мгновение он уже вжимался в нее лицом, вдыхая запах человека, которого так любил. Рон отвернулся, глядя сквозь открытые занавески на чистое небо, холодные звезды.

– Он вернётся завтра, – пробормотал Рон. – И у вас двоих всё будет хорошо. Такая любовь, как ваша... ей суждено длиться вечно.

И Рон ушёл.

***

Когда Рон забрался обратно в постель, Гермиона отодвинулась от него, сбросила теплую руку с плеча.

В спальне воцарилась долгая тишина. Рон перестал пытаться обнять ее и лег на спину, невидяще глядя в потолок. Чуть позже он заметил, что Гермиона не спит, а ее открытые глаза отражают рассеянный свет луны, льющийся сквозь занавески.

– Опять сердишься на меня? – тихо спросил он. Гермиона резко потянула край покрывала, плотнее закутываясь.

– Такое происходит каждую ночь, – холодно ответила она. – Всё это нужно прекратить. Ему придётся столкнуться с правдой.

– Он чувствует себя намного хуже, чем кто-либо из нас, – начал Рон, но Гермиона перебила его.

– Он ничего не чувствует, вот в чём проблема! Тогда как мы… мы…

Последовала ещё одна долгая пауза. Рон терпеливо ждал, и его сердце внезапно сжалось, когда он понял, что плечи Гермионы дрожат.

– О, Мерлин. Иди сюда, – позвал Рон, и она придвинулась ближе, позволяя ему окружить её своим теплом.

Когда её отчаянные рыдания превратились в беззвучные слезы, Рон решил её отвлечь и заговорил.

– Видишь ли, это нормально для нас, мы есть друг у друга. А у него никого нет.

– Знаю. Прости, – согласилась Гермиона, промокая глаза наволочкой. – Хочешь завтра сходить на могилу Гарри? Прошёл почти год с той аварии.

– Конечно, – заверил Рон и ласково коснулся губами её лба. – Принесём нарциссы.

– Его любимые, – произнесла Гермиона с дрожащей улыбкой на лице.

Рон крепко обнимал её, пока она не уснула.

***

Драко методично мыл и высушивал оставшуюся посуду, вытер пролитый кофе. В голове у него крутился бессмысленный мотивчик. Он рассматривал каждую капельку, прежде чем стереть ее, глядел на собственные руки, словно они принадлежали кому-то другому.

Он медленно оглянулся.

Гарри стоял там, улыбаясь ему. Драко выпрямился.

– Я думал, что ты бросил меня.

– Не глупи, – произнёс Гарри. – Такой любви, как наша, суждено длиться вечно.  
Слова показались странно знакомыми, но Драко лишь отмахнулся. Гарри снова рядом. Всё будет хорошо.

***

Гарри теперь был везде – наконец-то свободен. И в небе, и на земле, в звездах и в воздухе. Гарри ждал. Дожидался своего любимого. Вместе с Сириусом и своими родителями, Ремусом и Тонкс. И будь он способен испытывать боль, ему было бы мучительно наблюдать, как Драко разговаривал сам с собой на кухне, прикасаясь к пустоте, пока его разум искал утешения в оживших воспоминаниях. Но Гарри не чувствовал боли и мук. Он просто ждал. Для этого у него впереди была целая вечность.

А в третьем ящике снизу пыль улеглась на рубашку, всё ещё хранящую запах Гарри.


End file.
